


Force Captain Catra Pounds Slutty Blonde Into Oblivion

by SuperMax18



Series: Force Captain Catra [Transcripts of Catradora's Sex Tapes] [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Adora (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gags, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Punishments, Roleplay, Sex Tapes, Smut, Strap-Ons, Top Catra (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27804133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: Catra 'punishes' Adora for getting off without her, if you can call getting fucked into tomorrow a punishment ;). Written as a transcript with two regular written sections. Set a few days after the last story in this series.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Force Captain Catra [Transcripts of Catradora's Sex Tapes] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034007
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	Force Captain Catra Pounds Slutty Blonde Into Oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed writing yesterday's story and so I came up with this. A little short, but I like it. Turns out, transcripts are very fun.

“How do you feel, are they too tight?” Catra asks. Adora shakes her head.

“No, they’re good. Not too tight.”

“Good.” Catra reaches for a piece of cloth on the nightstand. Adora lifts her head to let Catra blindfold her. She then ensures that the spreader bar is in place. “It’s not digging into you and hurting you, right? It’s been a while since we used it last.” Adora shakes her head again.

“No, it feels fine.”

The crew works to set up the microphones and camera equipment while Catra gets Adora prepared. She leans over and kisses her gently.

“Okay, I’m gonna try not to hurt you too badly.”

“You won’t. I know you won’t. Just don’t claw me again like last time and I’ll be fine.” Adora chuckles.

“I won’t. I’ll keep them retracted.” Catra holds up her hand and retracts her claws, even though Adora is blindfolded and can’t see.

“We’re ready whenever you are, girls,” Double Trouble tells them. Catra looks over her shoulder and smiles at them.

“Let’s do this. You ready, babe?”

“Yes.”

...

DT, off-screen: Action!

[Adora is laying on her back on the bed. Her hands are tied to the bedposts above her and she’s completely naked. Her legs are spread apart with a spreader bar. She’s blindfolded, but a gag lays on the pillow next to her. Catra is sitting beside her on the bed, petting her head. She’s wearing a lace bodysuit and leather harness.]

Catra: I told you I wanted to see you all tied up. Maybe you should have thought about that before you decided to break my rules.

[Adora shivers as Catra’s hand trails down the side and comes to rest on her boob. Catra lightly traces Adora’s nipple with a claw, being careful not to puncture the skin.]

Catra: Why don’t you tell me what rule you broke, slut?

Adora: I-I fingered myself without your permission while you were away last night, Force Captain.

Catra: And what happens to bad girls who disobey?

Adora: They get punished.

[Catra flicks her thumb over Adora’s nipple. She shifts and uses her other hand to reach down and tease Adora’s entrance]

Catra: Exactly.

[Catra turns around and gently tugs on Adora’s bindings to make sure they’re secure. She then leans over the side of the bed and returns with a rather large strap on. She is thrown a bottle of lube from off-screen.]

Catra: I don’t even know if we’ll need this. You’re already soaked.

[Catra laughs, setting down the strap on and lube on the bed. She drags two fingers across Adora’s pussy, dipping just beneath her folds. She pulls her hand away and wetness drips from it. Adora lets out a low growl in the back of her throat.]

[Catra moves to lay on her stomach between Adora’s legs, working around the spreader bar. For a moment she just sits there and breathes. The air being blown at Adora’s vagina causes the blonde to jerk her hips. Catra giggles.]

Catra: Being restless from just that?! I don’t know if you’re gonna make it through what I have planned.

[Without warning, Catra licks Adora’s clit. Her barbed tongue makes Adora yelp quietly. Catra repeats the action. She then licks a stripe down Adora’s folds, licking up her wetness. The roughness of her tongue causes Adora to lightly pull on her bindings.]

Adora: It’s too much, I’m gonna cum!

[Catra stops and pulls away. She hits Adora’s thigh.]

Catra: No you aren’t. Pull it together, slut. You’ll cum when I tell you to.

[Adora whimpers and shivers. Catra grabs the strap on again and begins to lube up the dildo. Adora lays on the bed, panting. Catra attaches the harness around her waist and unclips the spreader bar from Adora’s legs and sets it aside. She kneels in between Adora’s legs and gently using her fingers to play with Adora’s pussy for a moment.]

Catra: So here’s what’s going to happen. I’m going to fuck you as hard as I want, and you’re not going to cum until I tell you to. Got it?

[Adora nods.]

Adora: Yes, Force Captain.

Catra: And just for good measure, I’m gonna gag you.

[Catra picks up the gag and fastens it around Adora’s head. She then unties her blindfold.]

Catra: I wanna see the mascara run down your face.

[Catra tosses the fabric off the bed, then lines the dildo up with Adora’s opening. Adora digs her heels into the bed. Catra slowly slides in. Adora groans around the gag as she bottoms out, nine inches shoved inside her. Catra smiles.]

Catra: There’s my good girl.

[Catra leans forward, using on hand on the mattress to support herself. She tangles the other one in Adora's hair and pulls her ponytail out. The hair that made up the poof of her ponytail falls into her face. Catra leaves it there and rolls the hair tie onto her wrist.]

[Catra begins fucking into Adora, starting slow. Adora wraps her ankles around Catra’s hips and pulls her in closer. Adora moans and Catra bites her bottom lip.

Catra: You like that, slut? I know you do. All you ever want is to just get fucked by your Force Captain, isn’t it?

[Adora nods feverishly. Catra speeds up. The camera zooms in on Adora’s crotch to get a close up of her being fucked. A stream of juices flows down from her pussy and between her ass crack to soak the blanket below her.]

Catra: Look at you, so messy.

[Catra slowly down her movements, bringing her hand from Adora’s hair down to her pussy to scoop up some of her wetness. She brings her hand up to her face and licks off her fingers. She grins at Adora.]

Catra: I bet you’d like a vibrator on you, wouldn’t you? A slut like you just can’t get enough, can she?

[Catra is handed a small purple clitoral vibrator from off-screen. She doesn’t pull the strap on all the way out of Adora as she gets it fixed on the blonde’s clit. She sets it to medium and returns to fucking Adora. Adora screams around her gag.]

[Catra pounds into a trembling Adora. Adora throws her head back and struggles to obey Catra’s rules.]

Catra: Do you wanna be a good girl for me? Do you wanna make me happy?

[Adora nods rapidly. Catra tangles her hand in her hair once again and gives it a light tug causing Adora to moan.

Catra: Then you won’t cum until I do. 

[Catra pounds her hips into Adora rapidly. She moves so that the vibrator on Adora also hits her clit when she thrusts in. Adora is constantly moaning and Catra looks ready to cum too.]

Catra: Oh shit, oh fuck, you’re so good for me, Adora.

[Catra uses the hand in Adora’s hair to prop herself up and brings her other hand down to finger herself. She pushes aside her bodysuit to reach her heated pussy. The bed shakes and Adora tugs on her restraints as they both near their orgasms. Adora digs her nails into her palms and Catra tries to keep her claws from shooting out and cutting herself.]

Catra: Fuck, fuck, fuck…

[Catra pants and thrusts harder into Adora. She moans loudly as she cums, squirting all over her hand, the strap on, and Adora.]

Catra: Ohh fuucckk.

[Catra struggles to hold herself up above Adora and has to take her hand out of her core to keep herself up. She doesn’t stop fucking Adora though. Adora had hope in her eyes and she desperately hangs on until she’s given the command to cum.]

Catra, out of breath: Okay, a deals a deal. You’ve been a good girl. I think you’ve been punished enough. Cum for me.

[Catra turns up the speed on the vibrator and Adora screams. She moans as Catra fucks her through her orgasm. Adora lays her head back against the pillows, sweaty hair falling around her. She tugs on the ropes around her wrists as she’s overwhelmed with pleasure. After a few minutes, Catra pulls out.]

Catra: That’s a good girl.

[Catra gently strokes Adora’s thigh.]

Catra: Good girls don’t act like sluts and disobey their Force Captains. Are you gonna break the rules again?

[Catra unclips Adora’s gag to let her answer.]

Adora: N-no

[Adora coughs.]

Adora: No, Force Captain.

[Catra smiles and the cameras cut.]

…

“Ugh, that was rough,” Catra groans as she falls back onto the bed.

“You were good. Not exactly what we were going for, but it was hot, so I’m sure it’s fine,” DT says. Catra rolls her eyes.

“Yeah, well, fuck the critics. Guys just want hot lesbians to jack off to, and if they’re gonna give me money to have sex with my fiancee, I’m okay with that. Now get the fuck out of here and let us bask in our afterglow.”

Double Trouble laughs. “You heard her, let’s move out,” they say to the small crew that fills the room. Soon all the equipment has been moved out. DT shuts the door behind them.

“Uh- can you untie me?” Adora asks. Catra bolts upright.

“Shit, I’m sorry baby. I forgot.” Catra swiftly undoes her binds, tossing the ropes away and gently rubbing her raw wrists. She kisses the top of Adora’s head.

“Wanna get a shower then go to bed?” Catra asks. Adora nods.

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”


End file.
